falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DN121Slag.txt
DN121 |scene= |srow=17|topic=0019CCCF|before=Jake: You said we'd be raiding outside of the Commonwealth. These people aren't even a threat to us!|response=''{Angry}'' Prove to me that you can kill. It's him or you.|after=Jake: Oh god, what do I do, what do I do?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00135A51|before=Slag: If he tries to leave, kill him.|response=''{Thinking}'' You must be pretty strong to make it here.|after=Slag: See Jake, here's someone who might actually be worth my time. Unlike you.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00133E9F|trow=2|before=Prisoner1: Help!|response=''{Confident}'' If he tries to leave, kill him.|after=Slag: See Jake, here's someone who might actually be worth my time. Unlike you.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Prisoner1: Help!|response=''{Confident}'' If she tries to leave, kill her.|after=Slag: See Jake, here's someone who might actually be worth my time. Unlike you.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=00133BF4|before=Player Default: Most of them were never going to be worth forging in the first place.|response=''{Conspiratorial}'' See Jake, here's someone who might actually be worth my time. Unlike you.|after=Jake: But- but I brought everything you asked for.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00133BF2|before=Player Default: It was easy.|response=''{Irritated}'' Most of them were never going to be worth forging in the first place.|after=Slag: See Jake, here's someone who might actually be worth my time. Unlike you.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00133BF0|before=Player Default: Oh, were those your guys? I thought they were just trying to throw me a barbeque.|response=''{Impressed}'' Ha! I like your style stranger. Been a while since anyone had the guts to talk to me like that.|after=Slag: See Jake, here's someone who might actually be worth my time. Unlike you.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=00133BEF|before=Player Default: Who are you supposed to be?|response=''{Impressed}'' I'm Slag, and we are the Forged. And you, stranger - you're somebody with some guts. I like that.|after=Slag: See Jake, here's someone who might actually be worth my time. Unlike you.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00133BEA|before=Jake: But- but I brought everything you asked for.|response=''{Disgust}'' Stealing things from your family farm doesn't prove your strength boy.|after=Slag: Though this wonderful sword you brought does put me in the mood to give you one last chance to prove your worth.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00133BE9|trow=2|before=Slag: Stealing things from your family farm doesn't prove your strength boy.|response=''{Thinking}'' Though this wonderful sword you brought does put me in the mood to give you one last chance to prove your worth.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Kill that prisoner and prove that you aren't completely useless.|after=Jake: You said we'd be raiding outside of the Commonwealth. These people aren't even a threat to us!|abxy=A1b}} |topic=00133BDE|trow=5|before=Prisoner1: Please, let me go!|response=''{Irritated}'' What's it gonna be, Jake?|after=Jake: But if I don't they'll kill me.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Prisoner1: Please, let me go!|response=''{Stern}'' Prove to me you're worth forging.|after=Jake: But if I don't they'll kill me.|abxy=A2a}} |before=Prisoner1: Please, let me go!|response=''{Irritated}'' This man is nothing to you.|after=Jake: But if I don't they'll kill me.|abxy=A3a}} |before=Prisoner1: Please, let me go!|response=''{Disgust}'' This is your final warning, Jake. Do it!|after=Jake: But if I don't they'll kill me.|abxy=A4a}} |before=Prisoner1: Please, let me go!|response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Times up.|after=Jake: But if I don't they'll kill me.|abxy=A5a}} |topic=00133BDC|before=Jake: He's not even armed!|response=''{Disgust}'' If you aren't strong enough to kill, then you aren't worth our time. Now do it!|after=Player Default: Walk away Jake, you don't have to do this.|abxy=B1a}} |scene= |topic=00133E99|before=Player Default: Just- I don't know. I just can't ever manage to live up to his expectations.|response=''{Disgust}'' You don't need them, they make you weak.|after=Jake: Did he really send you here to find me?|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=001AC69F|trow=2|before=|response=''{Angry}'' Kill him!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Angry}'' Kill her!|after=|abxy=A2a}} |scene= |topic=00133BD8|before=Jake: There, I did what you asked. God I think I'm going to be sick|response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Good. Now - kill the stranger.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=001AC6A1|trow=2|before=Jake: Oh god!|response=''{Irritated}'' Well, at least someone here had the balls.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Angry}'' Unfortunately for you, it wasn't your kill to take, stranger.|after=Slag: Kill him!|abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4|topic=0002A687|before=Jake: I don't want to join the Forged, I just want to go home.|response=''{Stern}'' Last chance, Jake. If you don't kill the prisoner before I count to three it's over.|after=Slag: One.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002A686|before=Slag: Last chance, Jake. If you don't kill the prisoner before I count to three it's over.|response=''{Irritated}'' One.|after=Prisoner1: Help!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002A685|before=Prisoner1: Help!|response=''{Angry}'' Two.|after=Slag: Three.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002A684|before=Slag: Two.|response=''{Disgust}'' Three.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene=-|srow=3|topic=0002A6D1|trow=3|before=|response=And then Atom said, "There must be a sacrifice!"|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Angry}'' Kill the interloper!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Conspiratorial}'' We're your family now Jake. You don't need them.|after=|abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files